About a Girl named Lily Rhodes
by Arnooo
Summary: "Remember that you're the only hope that family has left. We depend on you." - those were the last words that Lily heard from CeCe before she left for what appeared to be the trip of her life during the last week of her summer-break before college. Will she be able to live up to the hopes of her mother? Hopefully not. They say like mother like daughter for a reason. Set in 1989.


**Chapter 1**

_About my mothers & greek sculptors_

**LOS ANGELES, USA**

**1989**

It was Monday, the beginning of the last week of the longest summer-break in my life. But that day I did not have the opportunity to enjoy a long sleep. The intense rays of the sun begun to knock to my eyelids and the irritating voice of our maid, who was speaking in a combination of poor English with Italian accent, echoed in my ears. I always knew that she was mean and only played the meek employee in fron of my mother, but to walk in on me while I'm half-asleep? Without any make-up? I probably couldn't be more defenseless.

"For God's sakes! Don't you have anything to do so early in the morning, Gianna? Normal people are asleep at this time." I snapped at her, while still having my eyes closed.

"Miss should be grateful that I remembered." she said, while looking at me with a goring gaze from the other side of the room.

"About what, for God's sakes?" I asked, while stifling a yawn.

"About Miss' trip to Palm Springs?" she whispered with a doubtful tone.

I didn't need anything more to be fully awake. It was like a bucket of cold, but refreshing water. I jumped out of bed as if my tail was on fire and glanced at the clock, which was standing on the bedside table.

"May God bless you, Gianna." I said in the nicest way possible.

"Yeah, I'm gonna need that blessing, while putting up with you." she replied and rolled her eyes.

"And vice versa." I smiled at her ironically and looked in the mirror, while on my way to the hallway on the floor. "Prepare my suitcases." I ordered her, before walking out of the room and then run downstairs down the winding stairs.

I headed to the kitchen with the intention of having a quick breakfast. The house was unusually quiet, so I was hoping I could absquatalate without my mother noticing me. But as it turned out I was asking for way too much. My mother always appeared out of nowhere in the least expected moment and this time was no different. While I was making myself some French toasts, she emerged from the terrace, wearing only underwear and sheer pareo slung over her shoulders and keeping her Chanel-sunglasses on her nose.

"Honey, have you looked in the mirror today? You've got giant bags under your eyes."she said with the worried tone, while mocking me.

"Good morning, mother."I whispered, while smiling ambiguously and not looking at her, while the scent of the freshly ground coffee spread all over the kitchen. "And didn't you have anything more suitable for your age in your closet?"I retorted and winked at her.

"The weather's beautiful, why not enjoy it. You never know when the moment, when you'll have to lose a piece or two of your clothing, will come. Even at my age, Lily." she giggled and sat down by the kitchen island, cross-legged.

"Eww, mother, please just stop it. I just had a picture of you and some filthy banker making out in the living room. Believe me, this vision can ruin even my best memories of this summer-break." I closed my eyes, shuddering at such thought and raised my hand in protest, pointing with at her with the palm.

"Fine...And speaking of, it's good that you reminded me. I want to take your for a little trip out of town. It's your last week of freedom, after all."she whispered and smiled at me ambiguously, while raising her eyebrows.

At this moment I froze, as if my legs were knee-deep dipped in concrete, not having a clue what to say in response to her. I looked at her with my big green eyes, still feeling uncertain and smiling at her with innocence, while nervously biting my bottom lip.

"Yeah...Speaking of that last week of freedom..." I stammered and begun to stare at my plate, while still standing bare-feet in the middle of the kitchen.

"Don't even start..."she whispered with major consternation in her voice. "Young lady, if you think that you can ditch university just like that, then you are gravely mistaken."she said adamantly and got off of high bar stool.

"No, no, no...Nothing like that, mom."I assured her with a slightly amused tone. "I just thought that a few days away from home will do me good."

"Away from home? Where?"

"In Palm Springs."I said and put on a brave face, while hearing millions of „_but_" in my head. But to my surprise the only sound that I heard was a quiet sigh, which I thought was an expression of her disapproval. "What now? Carol is God knows where with who knows where and it doesn't bother you at all!"I groaned and made a theatrically-sad face.

"Fine."she said briefly and took off her sunglasses.

"Fine? Just like that?" I repeated after her with my eyes wide open.

"Yes. You can go. But you have to be home by Saturday. I could use some time alone too."

"But I'm not gonna be there alone." I whispered.

"Don't be a smart-ass. You know what I mean. And I know perfectly well that you're gonna go with that whole bunch of your classmates." she said with a sneer.

"You know me perfectly well."I said, not being able to suppress myself from a quiet cheer.

I could feel the atmosphere of the coming days on my skin and I felt the thrill of excitement on my back. Then a sudden urge of affection towards my mother came over me. I put the toast back on the plate and brushed off my hands, run to her and threw my hands around her neck, which caused a mild and rather awkward smile on her face. My mother never was an exuberant person, even if we were alone. Had the ancient sculptors come to create in modern times, they would certainly be inspired by her, calling her the '_statuesque woman_', meaning the one who does not let a single one of her emotions get the best of her and show on her face. She looked me in the eyes at ease and stroked my cheek with her right hand.

"Look how the time flies...It feels as if it like was just yesterday, when Carol had left the house and here I'm going to have to go through that again."that was exactly the thing that my mother's whole charm consisted of. She didn't let any emotion show on her face, but when she opened her mouth, she was able to touch or hurt your hurt like no one else could, with a use of a few short words. "I raised you to be a beautiful and talented woman, Lily." she whispered, while still looking me in the eyes and to be honest I didn't know how to react to that. I smiled at her gently and gave her a hug once again. "Remember that you're the only hope that family has left. We depend on you." she said with certainty in her voice and I only nodded, letting her know that I'm fully aware of what she thinks about my sister.

**XOXO XOXO XOXO**

Two hours or so later, dressed in khaki shorts and turquoise shirt tied over my stomach, I was waiting for Gianna to help me with mu luggage. I put on my sunglasses and glanced at the Cartier-watch on my wrist.

"Are you manufacturing these bags?" I shouted, while glancing nervously at the stairs.

"No, but if Miss Lily would have packed half the things she did, it'd be much easier for me."she said, panting, when she finally appeared down the stairs with two Vuitton suitcases.

Feeling not less impatient than my friends did, I approached her and pulled them out of her hands.

"Thank you, Gianna. I'll see you in a few days." I said and turned around towards the exit, while she was looking at my back, also affected by my short-departure. After all, despite all the strife, she was like a second mother to me all these years. "Take care of her."I whispered while looking towards the terrace over my shoulder and glanced at her. "Make sure to keep her company, so she wouldn't feel bored. We both know really well how that always ends." I winked at her and waved goodbye, while hearing a short "Ciao." in response.

I walked out to the porch, smiling broadly at the sight of my friends, who were already waiting in a cadillac. I walked towards it briskly, with a confidence painted on my face, while the wind was blowing the hair on my face. At this moment I felt like I had the whole world at my feet and that there was not a single damn thing that I couldn't do...well, almost. I and only I was in charge of my life for the first time in a long while. That was exactly what I needed. I put my bags in the trunk and jumped on the back seat next to the girls, not even trying to hide my excitement, to the boys' amusement.

"Time to hit the road!" I shouted with joy, trying to rush them. A few seconds later we left the Rhodes family mansion.

I was SO ready for the trip of my life. If only my mother knew how much it'd change, she probably wouldn't even have spoken out such encouraging words...because she'd be horribly disappointed in me.

**TO BE CONTINUED**


End file.
